El principio del FIN
by Veronica Gonzalez
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, espero que me dejen su opinion para saber que tal les gusta y sus sugerencias para el proximo capitulo, apartis del segundo capitulo comenzare a narrar en tercera persona... disfruten el fic Es bastante diferente se los recomiendo
1. El principio del fin

Una joven dormida acaba de despertar, su rostro de ilumina de alegría mientras poco a poco va estirando un brazo y luego el otro, termina de limpiar lo que queda del sueño de su rostro y se levanta lista y para comenzar lo que vendría a ser un nuevo día, la joven se para de su cama, mientras que su rostro borra su entusiasmo y pensativamente pone una expresión de melancolía y angustia.  
  
En el fondo de la habitación se escucha una entusiasta, alegre pero muy escandalosa voz que saluda a la joven  
  
Kero - Buenos días Sakurita ^____^ Sakura brinca del susto!! - ah Kero eres tu, me asustaste Kero - en verdad no quería mencionártelo pero me tienes preocupado, he notado últimamente que no tienes los ánimos de siempre, dime ¿té pasa algo? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene preocupada?  
  
Sakura mica a Kero con una sonrisa de castin barato - nada Kero ^_^U no se de que hablas me siento perfectamente bien.  
  
Kero movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en signo de desaprobación, levanto un dedo en forma explicativa pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra se escucho una voz que venia del fondo de la habitación.  
  
-SAKURA..... apúrate tu desayuno ya esta listo y tanto tu como yo vamos a llegar tarde. -Ya voy hermano (responde Sakura con una voz seca, mientras se dispone a vestirse rápidamente.  
  
Kero vuelve a levantar su dedo con la intención de retomar el punto que nunca comenzó solo para darse cuenta de que Sakura ya había bajado a desayunar. ¬¬  
  
Toya-HOLA MOUNSTRUO DEL MONTE... = )  
  
Sakura casi ni consiente de que su hermano estaba presente, simplemente se limito a sentarse, en voz baja recito "gracias por la comida" y luego se dispuso a comer. Toya mira a Sakura con una cara de desconcierto mientras come.  
  
Toya- Oye Sakura, ¿te sientes bien? ¿estas enferma?  
  
Sakura mira a Toya asiente con la cabeza  
  
Sakura- No te preocupes, yo me encuentro bien... hermano será mejor que nos apresuremos, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases, aun no puedo creer que vaya ya en el ultimo año de secundaria... como pasa el tiempo (dice Sakura con una cara seria)  
  
Sakura y Toya terminan rápidamente de comer, y salen cada quien por su camino. - Si llegas a necesitar algo no dudes en llamarme!! (Le dice Toya mientras poco a poco de va alejando)  
  
-_- es una lastima que la universidad de mi hermano y mi secundaria no quede en el mismo camino. (piensa Sakura mientras llega a la secundaria)  
  
Tomoyo – Buenos días Sakura ^//^ luces encantadora el día de hoy!! ¬_¬ claro debes estar súper feliz porque hoy porque hoy llega el joven Li.  
  
Sakura - ^_^ U buenos días Tomoyo, si estoy feliz por la llegada de Shaoran (Dice Sakura con una cara de 0 emoción)  
  
(El timbre de entrada suena)  
  
Sakura – Bueno... entremos ya, es mejor no llegar tarde.  
  
Tomoyo - ^_^ si tienes razón... aunque... estaba por hablar contigo, últimamente te he visto más pensativa de lo usual, ¿té pasa algo Sakura?  
  
Sakura niega rápidamente con la cabeza tratando de salir rápido de la pregunta  
  
Sakura- ^_^ U yo estoy bien!! No me pasa nada, ahhhhhhhh... seguramente y es... el hambre!!  
  
Tomoyo mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz saca un paquete de galletas y se las ofrece a Sakura, la cual niega con la cabeza gentilmente.  
  
Sakura - ^_^ U gracias Tomoyo pero ya estamos llegando!! Mejor después.  
  
Las dos jóvenes de disponen a entrar en el salón, como usualmente suelen hacer en espera a que culmine la clase...  
  
Chiharu – ayyyyy por fin salimos de clases!! -_- ay y con solo pensar que apenas es el primer día me siento deprimida T_T. Yamazaki - bueno U.U bueno puedes darle gracias a dios que no nos encontramos en la era Zuconoa, a puesto que no sabias que en esa época se tomaban los años como referencia a un día escolar.  
  
Naoko, Rika y Tomoyo simplemente se limitan a reír mientras que Sakura se para tranquilamente viendo el espectaculo. Chiharu mira a Yamazaki indiferentemente.  
  
Chiharu : ù_ú he decidido de hoy en adelante omitir todos tus comentarios Yamazaki, no me molestare en escuchar mas tus anegadotas inventadas. Yamazaki - ¬_¬ bien, bien quédate inculta  
  
QUEEEE!! Grita Chiharu muy ofendida mientras venga su honor estrangulando a Yamazaki.  
  
Yamazaki – no, no nada... yo... no... dije... nada. Chiharu – u_u bien así pensé. ¬¬...  
  
Bueno... debo irme ya, debo cocinar hoy y tengo otras tareas pendientes n_n (dice Sakura sacudiendo la mano en señal de despido, mientras se aleja lentamente). Tomoyo mira a Sakura mientras se retira, - Sakura me tiene preocupada. Rika – Últimamente la he visto con muy poca energía, que será lo que le pasa. Naoko – Eso no es nuevo... ella lleva meses ya comportándose de esta manera, y lo peor de todo es que no quiere hablar de esto.  
  
Aeropuerto de Tokio...  
  
Por fin... tantas horas de viaje, ah (bostezo) pensé que nunca llegaría.  
  
Unos ojos marrones se mueven de un lado a otro en busca de unos verdes.  
  
No vino, en parte lo supuse pero no me preocupa, (con una sonrisa en el rostro y pensando) ha pasado tanto tiempo... debes estar más hermosa que nunca... no importa que no hayas venido porque yo iré a ti.  
  
Sakura se sienta sola en su cuarto acostada sobre la cama.  
  
Kero – Bienvenida a casa n___n!! Sakura- ¬_¬ ahhh oye puedo estar SOLA un rato... n_nU discúlpame no quiero ser ruda pero... no estoy de humor para hablar.  
  
Bien dice Kero ofendido mientras vuela hacia la ventada (Bang) ay @. @ esta cerrada, Bien!! Vuelve a decir Kero con el mismo tono ofendido mientras vuela hacia la puerta asegurándose de que este abierta.  
  
Sakura – n_nU Sakura mira fijamente el reloj, a esta hora ya debe estar llegando a Tokio, (con cara de tristeza) debe estar muy cambiado, ha pasado mucho tiempo, puede que ni me reconozca a plena vista (con cara de aun mas tristeza) puede que hasta haya conocido a alguien allá. Ay bueno no quiero pensar en eso en este momento, n_n mejor me visto y comienzo a preparar la cena.  
  
Sakura se levanta delicadamente de la cama, de pronto siente una sensación extraña, Sakura mira a su alrededor en busca de Kero pero no logra localizarlo con la vista, trata de gritar pero solo logra pronunciar un chillido leve y seco, ya no sabia donde estaba ni que pasaba, una fuerte tos invadió su cuerpo, era una sensación que nunca había vivido, Sakura cae sobre el piso con la mente en blanco y un poco de sangre en sus labios... 


	2. Juegos del destino

Ah... que paso, (arruga un poco los ojos y los abre) sigo en mi cuarto... ¿donde está kero?  
  
Sakura adolorida y a duras penas logra levantarse del suelo para sentarse en la cama – Me desmaye ¿qué habrá pasado? ¿ Y esto? Sakura se para la mano por la boca y limpia se limpia la sangre.  
  
Ring, ring, el teléfono comienza a sonar.  
  
Sakura – sí buenas... Ah hola hermano... si entiendo, no te preocupes no me molesta pasar sola noche... si tranquilo yo entiendo.  
  
Kero- sé que no me quieres ver (con la misma carota de ofendido) pero es que se acabo los chocolates y la consola de video esta en tu cuarto.  
  
Sakura- ah... ya cálmate Kero... por cierto mi hermano acaba llamar, tiene que entregar un informe final y se va a quedar a dormir en casa de uno de sus compañeros.  
  
Kero – ¿hoy también nos quedamos solos?  
  
Sakura – papa esta en esa expedición en Egipto y mi hermano esta ocupado con la universidad, debo que ser comprensiva, no me molesta estar sola (pensando... igual al final la vida parece reducirse a eso)  
  
Kero- n_nU bueno me alegra que estés bien, igual mejor compañía que yo no hay -_n  
  
Sakura – n_n jajaja muy cierto  
  
Kero comienza a jugar sus videos mientras que Sakura escribe en su diario  
  
No sé que me ha pasado últimamente, supongo que uno puede ser si mismo a veces y otras veces no, en este momento no tengo ni idea de quien soy ni de que pasara conmigo. Ya la casería por las castas terminó, en parte me alegra este hecho ya que me ha liberado de una gran presión, sin embargo... ¿por qué me sentiré tan vacía? Mi vida retorna a la monotonía diaria, a veces pienso que la vida se reduce al termino de simplemente existir; trato de no quejarme tengo, tantos buenos amigos, un papa que a pesar, de lejos que esta por los momentos me quiere mucho al igual que mi hermano, el cual vive ocupado. Me he dado cuenta que todos ha ido tomando su propio camino en busca de su historia personal, y así como leí una vez, cuando uno sabe lo que quiere y tiene su historia personal bien definido, todo el universo conspira a tu favor. Tomoyo; siempre supe que ella llegaría muy lejos, tiene pensado viajar apenas termine el colegio viajar a una distinguida universidad en Europa para estudiar música, siempre supe seria así. Chiharu, Rika y Naoko, según tengo entendido van Hiroshima... y Shaoran... bueno Shaoran, él... esta en Hong Kong, siguiendo a delante... Yamazaki.  
  
A quien quiero engañar – grita Sakura cerrando el diario bruscamente, no puedo solo escribir una línea sobre él es que... (bajando el tono de la voz) tengo tanto que decir.  
  
Kero - ._.!! ahhhh... n_nUUU ¿pasa algo?  
  
Sakura – n///n ah... no, no es que yo... bueno el y esto tu sabes!! n_nU  
  
Kero – n_nU ah sí bueno esta bien (mientras se vuelve a concentrar en su video juego)  
  
Ah bienvenido joven, enseguida le llamo a la señorita, tome asiento...  
  
Tomoyo cuánto tiempo sin verte...  
  
Tomoyo – Li ¿eres tu?! ( con cara de sorpresa)... no lo puedo creer, ha pasado tanto tiempo n_n supe que llegarías hoy pero no sabia a que hora exactamente  
  
Shaoran – jajaja bueno aquí me tienes, y por favor llámame Shaoran, esa época en que nos decíamos por nuestro apellido ya paso ¿no crees?  
  
Tomoyo - ( con una risa coqueta) tienes mucha razón, de verdad me tienes sorprendida has cambiado tanto Shaoran, apenas puedo reconocerte.  
  
Shaoran – tu también has cambiado mucho.  
  
Tomoyo- y dime ¿qué te trae por aquí?, bueno no que necesites motivo de visita, pero yo creí que pasarías primero a casa de Sakura, supuse que la extrañarías mucho después de tanto tiempo que no se ven.  
  
Shaoran sonríe tiernamente – Tomoyo, Sakura es la clase de persona que nunca se extraña.  
  
Tomoyo coloca una cara de desconcierto - ¿qué?  
  
Shaoran – a mí, solo me basta con cerrar los ojos para verla, ¿cómo puedo extrañar a una persona que veo todos los y a toda hora?  
  
Los dos se quedan un momento en silencio...  
  
Bueno dice Shaoran mientras se levanta de su puesto - debo irme fue un placer volver a verte Tomoyo y espero que nos veamos muy pronto de nuevo  
  
Tomoyo – n_n también fue un placer verte a ti Shaoran y recuerda que eres bienvenido a venir cuando quieras.  
  
Tomoyo se mirando a Shaoran mientras se retira un poco desconcertada por la visita ( pensando) n_n el lo que quería era reunir valor para ir a visitar a Sakura... IRME POR MI CAMARA CUANTO ANTES!! n///n  
  
Ñam, ñam, Ah... gracias por la comida estuvo delicioso!!  
  
Sakura - n_nU cuando será el día que aprendas a comportarte en la mesa Kero  
  
Kero – n_n algún día eso te lo aseguro, ah... -_- ahora me voy a dormir!  
  
Sakura – u_uU típico... bueno tu duerme aun no esta tan oscuro, voy a salir a caminar  
  
Kero – n_nU desde cuando sales a dar paseos a esta hora.  
  
Sakura – (pensando – desde que no me encuentro a mi misma) no tardare mucho Kero, que duermas bien  
  
Sakura sale por la puerta dejando a Kero desconcertado.  
  
(pensando) No es la primera vez que salgo a caminar, simplemente supongo que no has prestado atención, no creo que me conozcas tan a fondo como piensas que haces... en realidad nadie lo hace Sakura siguió caminando sin darse cuenta de que alguien la vigilaba.  
  
(Pensando) no será que soy yo la que esta mal, ¿estoy exigiendo mucho? Es mucho pedir, querer saber el porque de las cosas...  
  
¿Ah?...¿Quién anda ah? Sakura voltea rápidamente y mira a su alrededor  
  
(con una sonrisa en la cara) te tardaste mucho en notar mi presencia  
  
Sakura voltea y se queda paralizada con sus ojos fijos en aquel muchacho que tenia frente a ella  
  
Sakura – Sha... Shaoran  
  
Sakura sigue mirando fijamente a aquel rostro sorprendida, no podía creer que fuera verdad, tenia a Shaoran enfrente ella, cuantas veces había soñado aquel momento. En su mente había repasado una y otra vez, como actuaría en ese momento, tenia tantas cosas que contarle, tantas cosas pendientes por decir y sin embargo no surgía ningún movimiento de su cuerpo. ( Pensando) en verdad es él, ¿por qué?... ¿por qué Es tan importante para mí?  
  
Shaoran se acerca lentamente a Sakura y sin decir ni una palabra la abraza; Sakura siente unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero sin embargo logra contener las lagrimas - (Sakura pensando) no debo llorar, no debe verme débil después de todos estos años. Shaoran suelta delicadamente a Sakura, por fin sus ojitos marrones concentraron a aquellos ojos verdes en los cuales deseaba reflejarse.  
  
Shaoran – No tienes idea... de la felicidad que me da verte por fin Sakura  
  
Sakura –(con una sonrisa tierna y evitando las lagrimas) también me causa mucha felicidad verte Shaoran... veo que has crecido mucho  
  
Shaoran –(mirando siempre fijamente a sus ojos) tu también has crecido mucho Sakura, veo que te dejaste crecer el cabello, estas más hermosa que nunca tal como te imaginaba (con una sonrisa en la boca)  
  
Sakura se sonroja ligeramente y trata de disimularlo – no pensé verte hoy, pero me alegra haberte encontrado en el camino.  
  
Shaoran – ( con una leve sonrisa) Sakura, una persona como tu no son de esas que simplemente se encuentran el camino, la única forma de encontrarse con alguien de tu grandeza es porque el destino así lo ha deseado  
  
Sakura se sonroja aun más, su corazón comienza a latir más rápido de lo había ladito en mucho tiempo ya, ella sabia lo que sentía de eso no dudaba, de lo que sí dudaba era si en verdad el destino así lo querría, ellos ya habían sido separado antes por culpa del mismo destino, podría ocurrir de nuevo.  
  
Sakura – Y dime Shaoran ¿piensas asistir mañana a clases?  
  
Shaoran estaba desconcertado, había pasado tanto tiempo, y sin embargo ella le hablaba como si en vez de años fueran días los que habían pasado, sentía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla y simplemente besarla de la forma mas apasionada posible, sin embargo a duras penas lograba controlarse.  
  
Shaoran – si pienso pasar un rato por allá, solo para verte a ti  
  
Sakura respira profundamente – te estaré esperando, ¿tienes mi numero?  
  
Shaoran mira a Sakura con cara de mas desconcierto aun, (pensando) claro que tengo tu numero!! Sakura tu no eres cualquier persona para mi, si tan solo supieras cuan especial eres para mi.  
  
Pero antes de que Shaoran pudiera decir algo...  
  
Sakura – ya se esta haciendo un poco tarde, quisiera conversar mas tiempo pero debo irme a casa.  
  
Shaoran –¿ te acompaño?  
  
Sakura – eres muy amable pero será mejor que también te pongas en camino (ella deseaba tanto estar con el siempre y no tener que separarse de el ni un segundo más)  
  
Shaoran – como tu desees mi querida Sakura  
  
Sakura le da un beso en la mejilla y se retira del lugar dejando plasmada en la mente de Shaoran una ultima sonrisa. 


	3. El fin del principio

Bueno n_nU hasta ahora solo me han enviado un review n_n al cual agradezco mucho... no es muy larga mi fin fic por falta de tiempo... jeje era o hacerlo corto o no hacerlo. Su opinión es muy importante para mi así que les pido que me escriban ¡ n_n disfruten el fic  
  
Ah (bostezo)... ya es de día -_-. BUENOS DIAS SAKURA n_n!  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡KERO! Me asustaste  
  
Sakura se levanta rápidamente de la cama, se estira como usualmente suele hacer y busca con su mirada borrosa típica en la mañana al reloj despertador...  
  
Sakura – AHHH... es tardísimo porque no sonó el reloj... Kero!! ¿Porque no me despertaste? ¿Por qué mi hermano no me llamo?  
  
Kero - ¬¬ no te desperté porque también estaba dormido... tu hermano no te llamó porque no se quedo en casa esta noche... y el despertador no sonó porque no le colocaste la alarma... u_uU no sé que te pasara últimamente pero sinceramente te veo en las nubes  
  
Sakura – ah si se me olvido n_nU  
  
Sakura no puedo ni terminar de hablar cuando de pronto mar de recuerdos inunda su cabeza... comenzó a recordar el primer día que conoció a Tomoyo, el día en que comenzó su gran aventura con las cartas Clow y sobre todo el rostro de Shaoran, la melancolía comenzó a surgir de nuevo poco a poco, cada vez se le dificultaba mas la respiración y una tos intensa invadió su cuerpo, solo logra pronunciar levemente el nombre de Kero antes de caer desmayada sobre el suelo.  
  
Kero – ¡SAKURA!, ¿Sakura que te pasa?... reacciona Sakura porfavor  
  
Kero se queda pálido ante aquel acontecimiento, no sabia como reaccionar, quería ayudar a Sakura pero no sabia como, no podía salir a la calle a pedir ayuda con aquella apariencia.  
  
Kero – TOMOYO... llamare a Tomoyo...rápido, rápido... Dios Sakura ¿donde dejaste el teléfono?  
  
Pero antes de que Kero pudiera hacer algo Sakura recupera la conciencia, tambaleándose logra ponerse de pie para recostarse sobre la cama  
  
Kero – Sakura ¿qué paso? Porque te desmayaste, te encuentras bien?  
  
Estoy bien... (dice Sakura con los ojos entre abiertos y medio inconciente) solo necesito descansar  
  
Esta bien dice Kero con una notable preocupación en la cara (pensando)... mejor dejo que descanse por ahora, seguro sigue cansada, anoche llegó tarde y según puede darme cuenta no durmió mucho anoche... ¿qué te pasara Sakura?  
  
11 horas mas tarde...  
  
El cuerpo inmóvil de Sakura comienza a moverse, estira un brazo delicadamente y libera un discreto bostezo, abre un ojo y enfoca la vista hacia la esquina de su habitación, una imagen borrosa comienza a tomar forma...  
  
SHA...SHA...SHAORAN!! O//O (Sakura se levanta de la cama con un movimiento brusco, la mirada fija en Shaoran y los cachetes rojos)  
  
Shaoran – (con una profunda cara de preocupación) - Sakura disculpa mi osadía por haber entrado a tu cuarto sin tu consentimiento, pero comencé a preocuparme cuando no llegabas al colegio...  
  
Sakura – ay no!! El colegio no fui...yo  
  
(Shaoran la interrumpe) – tienes que tranquilizarte, no es bueno que te estés agitando... que... ¿Qué es eso? (Shaoran apunta a la almohada de Sakura)  
  
Sakura - ¿qué?  
  
Shaoran – (con una mirada pensativa) ¿es eso sangre? (Shaoran se levanta bruscamente de la silla, camina hacia la Sakura, acaricia su rostro) ¿Te encuentras bien? Sakura si te llega a pasar algo, me... yo... simplemente (pensando) Moriría.  
  
Sakura se queda paralizada, mirando el rostro de Shaoran, no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que él había dicho, estaba demasiado desconcentrada mirando sus ojos y sintiendo su respiración cerca de su cara, Shaoran estaba ahí, no era su imaginación, podía sentir su mano acariciando su cara y el descontrolado latido de su corazón. ¿Él estará tan nervioso como yo? ¿Será esto simple cortesía? ¿O es algo mas?... una serie de incógnitas pasaron por la mente de Sakura, pero sin embargo las respuestas no eran importantes en ese momento. Él estaba ahí, enfrente de ella y eso era lo único que importaba.  
  
Sakura – yo... yo me encuentro bien, no sé que me paso, no te preocupes por mí, la sangre debió ser de cuando me caí (Sakura baja la mirada tímidamente)  
  
(Pensando) ¿qué no me preocupe por ti? ¿Pero como me puede pedir eso? (Shaoran era el que se encontraba paralizado ahora)  
  
Sakura se levanta delicadamente de la cama – Shaoran n_n vamos por una taza de té... también hay galletas  
  
Shaoran (con cara de tristeza disimulada) deberías descansar... quédate en cama un rato más  
  
Sakura – n_n eres muy tierno en preocuparte por mi pero de verdad me encuentro bien, vamos por un poco de té  
  
Shaoran – deberíamos llevarte a un medico... solo para asegurarnos que estas bien  
  
Sakura – no... no n_nU ya cálmate Shaoran... enserio estoy bien  
  
Shaoran – bueno será mejor que me retire en verdad necesitas descansar  
  
Shaoran se levanta con una profunda cara de decepción, ella actuaba de una forma muy rara y por algo debía ser, ¿se habrá enamorado de alguien mas?...si ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos, pero... que debo hacer, ahora ¿que hago con todo lo que siento? ¿Todo fue en vano?. Shaoran le da la espalda rápidamente a Sakura para evitar que ella viera las lagrimas que comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas. Shaoran abre la puerta pero antes de que pudiera terminar de girar la perilla Sakura lo llama...  
  
Shaoran... (dice con voz leve) te amo  
  
Las lagrimas se Shaoran desaparecieron inmediatamente ante las palabras de Sakura.  
  
Se que es posible que hayas encontrado a alguien en Hong Kong y bueno... yo se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que no hemos tenido ni la oportunidad de hablar bien, pero es yo... tenia que decírtelo Shaoran ya no se que hacer con esta mezcla de sentimientos que tengo adentro, y discúlpame si estoy hablando mucho y no llegando a ningún lugar pero es que...  
  
Antes de que Sakura pudiera terminar de hablar... Shaoran ya la estaba besando, ella cerro los ojos y simplemente de dejo llevar por él.  
  
Shaoran- también te amo Sakura... te amo como no tienes idea; Sé que debes tener muchas preguntas al igual que yo, ( le da un beso rápido) pero no quiero arruinar el momento con dudas ni explicaciones.  
  
Sakura simplemente asintió con la cabeza y abrazo a Shaoran  
  
Deseaba que ese abrazo durara para siempre, se sentía tan segura en sus brazos, podría permanecer ahí para siempre  
  
(Escribiendo)  
  
El fin del principio:  
  
De pronto comenzó a sentirse mal, no sabia que tenia, ni ella misma lo sabia, la tos era cada vez mas fuerte y la sangre cada vez mas abundante, quería morirme en ese momento, supongo que aun quiero hacerlo, ella era todo para mi, la amaba como ella no tenía idea, solo lamento no poder decirle eso antes, no por contestar todos sus porques, daría mi vida porque volver a sentir su piel. ¿De quien fue la culpa de su partida? Los médicos dicen que fue la tuberculosis, yo digo mas bien que fue culpa del maldito destino. Si amas a alguien una vez, la vas a amar por toda la eternidad, Mi querida Sakura, si me estas escuchando espérame...  
Memorias de Li Shaoran  
  
Fin... 


End file.
